


Desert

by kingseijuro



Series: Keithtober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keithtober 2018, Light Angst, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Keith takes a walk in a desert on a planet he isn't even sure what it's named. But it reminds him of his home back on Earth, which brings up some wanted and unwanted memories.Day 6 of Keithtober!





	Desert

Sand floated in the air with each breeze that hit the small dunes. With each step Keith took, the small grains moved between his toes as his feet sunk into the substrate. The sand was cold, light reflecting off of it from the bright moon that floated above the planet’s atmosphere. Stars sporadically lined the black sky, some big and some small, some bright and some dull. No footsteps were left behind besides occasional dips as the paladin walked, sand falling and smoothing out thanks to gravity at the previous dent his foot made. The occasional small gust of wind flew through his dark long locks.

 

Keith closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. In, and out. The desert relaxed the paladin, calm and quiet with nothing to be seen except the sand and occasional cactus. No interruptions, either. It reminded him of his home back on Earth. The run-down shack that sat in the middle of the desert, next to his old home now burnt to the ground with only a few slabs of wood left. It reminded him of the good times. The videos his father used to record of him on special occasions for his mother, the times him and Shiro would race their hover bikes. The sand that would dust his goggles and immediately get blown away by the wind that attacked his face against the speed of his bike. All the laughs, smiles, and games.

 

But it reminded him of the bad times too. The tears, the screams, and the heartbreaks. The time he found out his father died, the day he became a orphan. The time the Kerberos mission failed, the time he got booted from the Garrison. The two years spent isolated in the desert. Keith felt so many mixed emotions when thinking about the landscape. He always felt so alone in the past, in the desert.

 

_ But now that was different. _

 

A wave of cold sand splashing against Keith’s legs snapped him out of his train of thought, the trance of bottled up emotions, both good and bad. When he turned to figure out what was the cause of the motion, a smile curled onto his lips. It was Kosmo. He had jumped into a large sand dune and just  _ sunk _ , leaving an explosion of sand that dissipated into the air and fell onto the ground. A laugh choked out of Keith’s throat and past his lips, shoulders shaking as his head toppled over for a second. 

 

Kosmo quickly jumped out of the dune and shook his body, sand flying out of the dark strands and the action later smoothing out his fur nicely. He walked over to his owner who was only a few feet away, looking up at Keith with his bright yellow eyes. His thick fur glowed duly in the moonlight, some strands brighter than others, the brighter ones turning almost neon.   
  
“Hey buddy,” Keith smiled softly as he crouched down to the wolf’s level, hands immediately carding through his fur. Kosmo immediately leaned into the paladin’s touch, muscles relaxing and a small sigh-like sound brushing past his lips. 

 

Keith smiled at that, continuing to runs his fingers through the fur as he looked up at the stars. He sighed himself, relaxed and he closed his eyes again, feeling the wind flowing through his hair.

 

He can make new, happier memories, of the desert. Right?


End file.
